(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of use determining the detonation velocity and chemical reaction time associated with the detonation of explosive material.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic control systems are becoming very valuable tools in the field of explosives. The performance of many of these electronic control systems would be enhanced if such systems could reliably and accurately detect initiation or detonation of a conventional explosive. Having such information beforehand would enable the electronic control systems to adjust or re-program. Furthermore, it would be useful for an electronic control system to determine the detonation velocity and chemical reaction time associated with the detonation of an explosive.
Prior art systems used to detect the detonation of explosive materials use electro-mechanical interfaces that are prone to reliability problems due to moving parts and complex mechanical components. Such prior art systems also lack the timing accuracy necessary to distinguish between different types of explosives.
As such, a need exists for an apparatus and method of use that reliably detects the initiation and/or detonation of an explosive.